Sakura's new life in a world of vampires and werewolves
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: After the great ninja war and the betrayal of Sasuke, Sakura couldn't bear to see the battle ground or the death of her people and decides to kill herself by jumping a cliff, so the gods notice how depress she is and sends her to a new dimension and turn her into a white wolf with green eyes and give her the crystal bloodline, what will happen? rated M for adult curse words
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Twilight**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

After the great ninja war and the betrayal of Sasuke, Sakura couldn't bear to see the battle ground or the death of her people and decides to kill herself by jumping a cliff, so the gods notice how depress she is and sends her to a new dimension and turn her into a white wolf with green eyes and give her the crystal bloodline and have her sleep for along time until she is need but sadly that plan didn't work.

Sakura awakens in a cave and sees that she fails but she hears fighting and sees the newborns fighting against the cullens and the wolves but the newborns are winning.

" **Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon."** said Sakura coldly and not in a very good mood.

As soon as Sakura said that a dragon made of crystals attacks the newborns.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on or so help me I will fucking kill you all."said Sakura bitterly and angerily.

"Uhhhh."said everyone, "that's it you're so dead."said Sakura and she turns into her wolf form.

"Wait, please don't kill us."said a grayish female wolf, "who just spoke to me in my mind and how are you able to get pass my mental defense?"asked Sakura.

"I did and my name is Leah."said said Leah.

"Okay, mind telling me what's going because one moment I jumped off a cliff after my lover's death in hoping to join him in the after life but found myself being woken up by fighting in a cave and I'm not in a good mood; start talking."said Sakura coldly.

Leah tells Sakura everything,"very well; I'll help you fight against the newborns but know this when everything is done and over with leave me the hell alone."said Sakura.

With that said Sakura helps the werewolves and the Cullens win against Victoria's newborn army.

"Thanks for helping us."said a red headed with motherly vibe Vampire, " just because I helped you losers out doesn't mean anything I'm out of here."said Sakura turns backs back into her human form with clothes on and she throws a smoke bomb and disappears.

"Should we go after her?"asked a Black head female vampire.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the cullens and wolves say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own**

 **AN: If you don't like the story go and read a different one**

 **AN: no bad reviews.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"I think we should leave her be and maybe give her some time alone to think things over." said a blonde haired Vampire.

To Sakura who is in the cave she awaken and she decides to make the cave her new home when she sense that she isn't alone and she turns around to see Leah in her wolf form.

 **Sakura's POV**

I sense that I'm not alone so I turned around and I see Leah in her wolf form crying.

I turned into my wolf form which is a white wolf with green eyes, "what is wrong my dear?" I asked her in my wolf form through mind.

"I feel so alone, everybody is talking about Sam and Emily's anniversary and they are forgetting about the pain I'm in and I want a new alpha to tell me what to do." said Leah.

"Why do you feel this way?"I asked and she tells me everything about how Sam and her were engage until he met her cousin Emily and how he imprinted on her and how he broke her heart and she become bitter and angry and only wanted to find happiness.

"If you want I'll be your new Alpha until you find your imprint or Jacob leaves the pack in the near future." I said and we decide to go to her lands and tell Sam.

"Sam, I want to leave your pack and joined her pack."said Leah as she points at me since we are in human form.

"Leah, I know this around the year I hurt you but are you sure you want to leave the pack and join her, you barely know anything about her." said Sam, "I don't care, you just remind me everything about what happened and you want me to stay I think not." said Leah as she begins to shake from angry and is about to phase.

"Leah, you are to go for run and I'll have a talk with Sam." I said and she leaves for a run.

"Sam, is it?" I asked, "yes that is correct." said Sam.

"Look, I know what she's going through and I want to help her out in any way and I want to make sure she is happy and care for." I said, "what do you mean you know what she's going through?"asked Sam.

"I mean when my lover was going out with another girl named Hinata and I wanted to stop him from going out with her but I didn't speak up and he got married before the great war happened and we were betrayed by a friend that I consider a brother and he killed off my people and my lover and his lover that I couldn't bear the pain and I tried to end it all, do you want Leah to go through that like I did?" I asked Sam.

"I don't want her to go through that pain so from this day on she is under your care and that you and her are welcome on our land at anytime." said Sam.

That is when Leah returns and she has calmed down, "Leah your new alpha is her." said Sam as he points at me.

"Who is she?"asked Leah, "did I forget to introduce myself?" I asked and everybody nods there heads.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I come from another dimension where ninja rule the world until I was betrayed by a boy that I consider a brother and he killed everybody that I ever cared for." I said.

"Sakura, can we leave now and go to your land for a while?"asked Leah, "sure." I said and with that said we leave and go to my cave and we sleep in our wolf forms until the next day and we decide to go to the meadow where Edward and Bella is.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?"asked Edward to Leah and I as we appear in our wolf form.

I quickly revert back to my human form," sorry if we were intruding on your trough we are just checking out the land and we come upon this meadow." I said.

"It's okay but why are you here not with the wolf pack?"asked Edward,"because we are lone wolves and we want nothing to do with that pack but I was wondering if I could talk with your family and ask them if we can be on your land and hunt on your land for food?" I asked.

"I'll have to ask my family why don't you and her come with us?"asked Edward,"sure."I said and I revert back to wolf form and we follow Edward and Bella on to the Cullens side of land and we meet the family but at first they getting ready to attack us.

I quickly revert back to human form and so does Leah, "we come in peace we just want to make sure we can hunt on your land because we want nothing to do with the wolf pack." I said as Lead nods her head with agreement.

"Why do you want nothing to do with the wolf pack?"asked a blonde haired woman, "because they are pricks and I believe that vampires and werewolves can get along with each other and we are one." I said.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Edward, "I mean back where I come from we fought a lot and try to destroyed each other for land or power but all I wanted was peace and no fighting sine my clan are wolves that can change into humans." I said.

"Okay but why are you here and not with your family?"asked the blond haired," because my clan was destroyed by humans and at first I wanted revenge against the humans but when I met my lover who was human, I couldn't bring myself to killed humans ever again." I said.

"oh my, but what is your name so we can welcome you and her onto our lands?"asked a blonde haired man, "I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Leah my second in command and only other wolf until Jacob joins us in the future." I said..

"What do you mean join you?"asked Edward, "I have the ability to see the future and I can used it to my benefit when ever I need it." I said.

With that said they introduce themselves to Leah and I and they welcome us onto their land and they give us our own bedrooms and they also told me how all of them transform into vampires, I feel bad for Alice but I know we will be great friends in the future because my vision tells me so.

The next day Leah and I are at home minding our own business when Edward and Bella are getting married in two weeks and I could careless since I want nothing to do with them since I can sense that they are going have a baby in the future we are going have to fight the wolf pack and some vampire dudes unless they find witnesses to this baby.

"Leah, remind me to kill Edward after everything happens in the future." I said, "but of course and why do you want to killed Edward for?" asked Leah.

"Because I can see the future and I sense that we are in danger because of Edward's decision on having sex with Bella Swan."I said and that is when Rosalie walks in and she seems to understand where I come from and how we were in great pain because of some one.

"Hey Sakura, how are you this morning?"asked Rosalie, "I'm good and how about you?" I asked her.

"I'm doing good but what are you going to do when you die of old age?"asked Rosalie, "the truth is I'm immortal and I'll live for a long time no matter what because of my ability to change from wolf to human and my clan were blessed by the gods and goddesses." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Leah, "the gods and goddesses blessed my clan with immortal but we have to killed one of our people in the clan, for me I had to killed my older sister for killing my parents and when I killed her I was cursed to live forever." I said.

"Oh man, but why did your older sister killed your parents?"asked Rosalie, "I don't know but I do know was that my parents were planning on killing the leader of the village and my older sister was told to killed my parents, but my clan was destroyed by a boy that I consider a brother." I said.

"That sucks how do you live on from this grief and pain?"asked Leah, "I don't know but I need to leave for awhile I'll be back later on tonight." I said.

With that said I go outside the house and turn into my wolf form and I go hunting for food to eat.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what happens next and well Sakura be more open with the Cullens or will she be more closed off with them.**


End file.
